Did You Know?
by smithyfan
Summary: HarryGinny oneshot originally but dunno now. More summary inside. Rated for safety. Forgot Discalimer inside: I own nothing all characters are J K Rowlings and am making no money from their use. Please read and comment on it x


**OK this is myfirst Harry Potter fic. One shot I started writing inspired by an email I read after finishing HBP. It sucked and I forgot about it, I found it but have total writers block. I decided to upload it anyway. Set just before Bill and Fleurs wedding. Harry Ginny all the way! Contains HBP spoilers. R&R it, tell me what you think and please help me. PLEASE!**

Ginny sat on her bed looking at the book that had fallen out of Hermione's bag as she through it on the bed. The inside cover read _'To our dear Hermione, the most important person in our life, we will see you soon, good luck, all our love, Mum and Dad xxx.'_ The book was entitled '_Did you know? A small book of quotes' _Ginny opened the book and started to read:

_Did you know that those who dress in red are more confident in themselves?_

_Did you know that those who appear to be very strong in heart are really weak __  
__and most susceptible? __  
__Did you know that those who spend their time protecting others are the ones __  
__that really need someone to protect them? _

_Did you know that the three most difficult things to say are: __  
__I love you, Sorry and help me- but try your best to say them.__  
__Did you know that those who dress in black, are those who want to be __  
__unnoticed and need your help and understanding? __  
__Did you know that when you help someone, the help is returned in two folds? __  
__Did you know that it's easier to say what you feel in writing than saying it __  
__to someone in the face? __  
__But did you know that it has more value when you say it to their face? __  
__Did you know that if you ask for something in faith, your wishes are __  
__granted? __  
__Did you know that you can make your dreams come true, like falling in love, __  
__becoming rich, staying healthy, if you ask for it by faith, and if you __  
__really knew, you'd be surprised by what you could do?_

Ginny put the book down her thoughts wandering as they always did to Harry. She pulled the well viewed, yet in perfect photographs and spread them out in front of her.

* * *

Downstairs Harry sat opposite his two best friends at the table in the Burrow. He was lost in thought. Mrs Weasley was bustling around getting ready for a family photo to be taken before the guests messed up the house.

"Ron dear can you go and get your Father he's in the garden?" asked Mrs Weasley "Ah and Harry can you go get Ginny tell her we need to take the photo now? How rude she hasn't even come down to greet you, Hermione told her you were here ages ago. Go see what she's doing dear." She continued half talking to Harry and half to herself.

"I'll go Mrs Weasley" volunteered Hermione quickly seeing the look on Harry's face, realising she didn't know what had gone on between Harry and her daughter the previous year. Mrs Weasley shook her head not noticing Harry's expression.

"No no dear I need you. Now what do you thi- Harry?" asked Mrs Weasley when Harry didn't move. Harry shook himself and stood up muttering "sorry," before heading upstairs. As he climbed the stairs Mrs Weasley's voice asking Hermione weather she thought the red flowers or the blue ones for the photo, faded.

* * *

As he neared Ginny's open door he prepared himself for the pain, the pain he felt every time he allowed himself to think of her, the pain that had been running through him since his arrival at the Burrow. He looked in at the door and it seared through him. He watched the red headed teenager sitting on the bed, a girl who, like him, had aged far before her time, and was filled with sadness that they had to go through this and yet at the same time more determined to defeat Voldermort.

He knew he couldn't go on watching her and took a deep shaky breath, preparing himself for their first conversation since the funeral. The sound however alerted Ginny to his presence and she turned around to see who was there. As they both drank in each others appearance there was silence. Harry, dressed in his muggle clothes was wearing a red jumper with a black jacket and black jeans. His hair as messy as ever and his green eyes glittering threatening to spill over with tears. Ginny in her red robes had tears spilling silently down her face. Her neck line soaking from the tears it had already absorbed.

As Ginny looked at him the full effect of Hermione's book hit her and she realised how perfectly true it was. The tears didn't stop flowing but she whispered hoarsely "Harry?" Although she often imagined him coming back and thought she saw him everywhere she knew this time was real. After Hermione signalling his arrival she couldn't bring herself to greet him and now with him facing her… she was speechless. Harry slowly walked over and sat beside her on the bed looking at the photographs in front of her. His eyes stared up at him from all directions. Some were with Ron and Hermione, some with whole Weasley family, some just him and some him and Ginny. They were the last straw. They looked so happy together and although he knew he didn't deserve her he was thankful he had had those weeks with her. It wasn't anything in particular just their routine.

_Flashback_

_Harry felt Ginny drop beside him on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room her hand fining its way into his. He turned and gave her a kiss on the lips._

"_How was your day?" she asked, always thinking of him before her. "What did he say about your essay"_

"_I swear he has different measurements to the rest of the world" Ginny smiled sympathetically "Bloody Snape" muttered Harry. _

_End Flashback_

Teas started to spill over and he wiped them away quickly not wanting her to see him cry. He was supposed to be strong to protect her.

She caught his hand and stopped him wiping his eyes. Tears were flowing down her face and her voice kept breaking "Harry, do you have be so damn strong all the time? Why can't you let anyone in? Why can't you let me in? I love you Harry, you didn't answer my owls? Why? You haven't talked to anyone about Sirius, or Dumbledore. I can see it in your eyes though." She paused and Harry jumped in.

"Ginny I love you too, I always will, but this isn't helping either of us. I'm just trying to protect you-"

"I DON'T CARE HARRY! I love you, I need you. You spend your time protecting everyone but who protects you? Harry, we fit, you know it. If you leave without me I won't survive. You keep me strong, you kept me alive. In my first year? It was you that kept me alive. If it had been anyone else to save me I wouldn't be here now. You gave me the strength. Let me do the same for you."

**Ok that where I realised it was crap and stopped I know its crap but please review (not toooo harshly)and tell me how to improve it and what I can do next its REALLY bugging me now please help! xxx**


End file.
